A mistake that could of taken you away from me
by Awesomeausllyraurashipper1123
Summary: Austin moon made a mistake...him and his girlfriend Ally Dawson got into an arguement , He let his Ego and anger get to him and said some hurtful things to Ally and he regrets it , find out how he gets his girl back in the short oneshot! Please review!


_Hey guys! I just thought of this oneshot while reading one just like this ,so i decided to make my own!__  
_

_Please Review and Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading_

**_DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! except my storyline!_**

Austin and Ally one shot

Austin Moon sat on the curb , angry at himself. The cold wind hit him in the face and his dry tear stained cheeks. The restlessly ran his fingers through his hair. "What have i done..." he whispers. Then he yells "WHAT HAVE I DONE" to the cloudy sky above him. He then breaksdown seconds later, he cries into his hands replaying what happend in his mind.

_Austin Moon walks into the sonic boom pissed. Ally Dawson looks up and smiles but then her smile fades seeing the upset look on his face. "Austin whats wrong?" she asks and walks over to him hugging her boyfriend. Austin slightly smiles and then sighs. "Cmon sweetheart tell me" Ally says. "N-nothing" he says shakily and looks down. Ally lifts his chin "baby cmon tell me" she softly asks before softly kissing him. Austin felt a little better when she kissed him. Ally pulled away after a few seconds holding his hand . Austin had a slight smile on his face. He loves this girl more than anything. He takes a deep breath and says "a new songwriter i met with was so freaking rude , she just pissed me off" he says. Ally's eyes widen and she drops his hands. "W-what? y-you met with another songwriter?!" Ally asks a little hurt. "Yeah? so what?" Austin says like its no big deal. "I-I thought i was your songwriter?! why would you meet someone else" Ally asks. "Jimmy fired you" Austin says simply. Ally's eyes water "and i am just finding out about this?!" she almost yells. "You didnt know?" he asks. "Yes i didnt know and you didnt even try to stop him?! i thought that music is why were together!" she says. "Yeah it used to be, now all your known as , is Austin Moon's Girlfriend, its not a big deal that you dont write for me anymore, so stop being a selfish brat and deal with it! maybe their is someone who writes songs for me better than you do!" Austin yells. Tears spill from Ally's eyes, "...a selfish brat? Your calling me a selfish brat! the whole reason im saying this is because we promised that we would always write songs together!, but i guess that promise means nothing to you!" She yells. Austin scoffs "yeah that stupid promise, i really dont care who writes my songs i just want them to be done so i can keep my fame! and the truth is Jimmy didnt fire you! I did! i told him i didnt want to write with you anymore!" he yells. More tears run down ally's cheek, "what happend to you austin?" she asks. "What?" Austin snaps , "What happend to the sweethearted Austin i used to know?! the one i fell in love with the one who cared about others!" she yells. Austin rolls his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever, that austin's gone b**ch" He says bitterly. Tears spill out of Ally's eyes "GET OUT NOW!" she yells, Austin eyes widen as he realizes what he just said "a-ally i..." "SHUT UP AND LEAVE! WERE OVER!" she yells at him. Austin stumbles back and runs out._

and thats how he ended up sitting on the curb crying. How could he yell at her and call her that name, he doesnt know. He knew it was stupid of him to meet up with another songwriter. why he did it? he doesnt know. He probably just lost the best thing that has ever happend to him, his quoted words. He knew he let fame get to him , and because of it he lost someone he loves so much.

He wants to go apologize he wants to go get her back , but he doesnt know how. Austin stood up , he is going to go get his girl back, he cant afford to lose her. He walks back to

his home, and walks straight up

to his room. He sits down on his desk, trying to find words to write but cant seem to formulate anything, he blankly stares at the piece of paper. He picks up the pencil, and then writes one word down. '_**Ally'**_

Then ideas bust through this brain and he writes a bunch of words on paper.

Once he is done, he looks at the paper. Words scattered everywhere, he realizes he cant give that to her. Then he thinks he just gonna say it her but he knows he couldnt say it without stuttering or breaking down in tears. Austin picks up a recorder, starts to speak into it, but pauses it , and stops it many times till he can finally say it all.

The next day

Ally Dawson is sitting in her practice room staring at her phone. Nothing not single call or text from the boy who broke her heart. She cried all night because of him. She sat on the couch and soon fell asleep.

Austin Moon put the recorder into an envelope and sealed it, he wrote 'To my love, Ally Dawson' on top of it. He went to the sonic boom and set it in front of the practice room and ran out of the store before he starts crying.

Ally woke up hours later and got up and opens the practice room door. She sees the envelope on the ground and picks it up. She opens the envelope and sees the recorder, she furrows her eyebrows and takes it out. She presses play and his voice starts to speak.

_"Ally...This recording is probably the fifth time i tried to record what i want to say, i cant seem to find the way to talk to you in person, because i know that if i do, i would probably breakdown crying, you probably want to press stop on this recording now and i dont blame you, i was total jerk and you probably never want to see me again, or speak to_

_me again, i dont blame you. I dont deserve your forgivness yet i am foolish enough to ask for it...Ally i-i am really sorry...i-i really am"_ His voice cracks and its heard through the recording. _"I made a stupid mistake , a mistake that ruined everything...that probably took you out of my life forever, yet i am trying to get you back, i'm really sorry i really am, there isnt enough time in this recorder or words in this world can that can describe how sorry i am"_ he says now crying but he continues._ "I am really sorry ally, i didnt mean anything i said, i am sorry for meeting up with someone else to write songs for me im sorry for calling you names." "the truth is i dont deserve your forgiviness, heck i dont even deserve you in general, your the most beautiful , kind, sweet, caring, person in the entire universe , i dont deserve you nor will i ever come close, but i cant let you go...i-i just love you so much...and i will never stop...i-im sorry ally i really am, Bye alls and i hope you forgive Me, i love you bye."_ Then the recording stopped, Ally drops the recorder and the envelope, tears stream down her face , and she runs out of the store.

Austin lays on his bed , crying into his pillow. Ally quickly drives to Austin's house , she parks the car and knocks on the door and rings the doorbell . Tears run down her face and she waits for him to answer. Austin hears the doorbell he wipes his tears and walks down starts and opens the door he looks at the ground not looking at the person. "A-Austin?" Ally says, Austin immediately looks at her. "A-Ally?" he says , Ally then just runs into his arms and hugs him tight. Austin hugs back tightly, "y-you forgave me? b-but i dont deserve it" Austin says. "I-i did forgive you, and you deserve it to" Ally says. "H-how?" he asks, "t-that recording what you said , Austin i love you too i still do" Ally says tears running down her face. Austin can help but smile, he lifts her off the ground and spins her around. "I-i missed you" he says hugging her. Ally smiles "i missed you too." Austin smiles and softly kisses her. He is glad to have his girl back and he is never gonna hurt her again. Ally hugs him after they kiss, "Will you be mine again?" Austin asks her. Ally nods "of course" she replies and austin hugs her "i wont ever hurt you again i promise"


End file.
